primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Primeval13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Primeval13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrThermomanPreacher (Talk) 17:40, May 25, 2011 The Open Series Hi, Um... My series, I created it before knowing about the Open Series. and a question, does every series in the Primeval Fanon Awards have to be one created from the open series? Xx Diictodon xX (talk) 17:12, July 20, 2014 (UTC) H.S.D. Primeval season 6 I'm waiting for your comments. 'H.S.D. '' You haven't read my story,have you? Admin I've promoted you now. :) --MrThermomanPreacher 17:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Good to see your new series. I'll leave a message for ZEM to see if he can add something to spread the word about this wiki, and hopefully more users will start contributing. --Spamalot360 19:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Open Series Thanks very much! To be honest, I got the idea from the Doctor Who Fanon Wiki :) --Spamalot360 18:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards I think that's a great idea. If we let others know about it, hopefully it will encourage more users to come and start using this wiki. Thanks, --Spamalot360 09:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards That's a good idea. :) --MrThermomanPreacher 15:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i got a question, how many series can each user create?? Re:Admin Sure. --MrThermomanPreacher 11:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks mate! Don't worry, I will enjoy it. You won't regret it! Dynovan 14:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you on the F1 wiki! :) Dynovan 07:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to know, what are the Primeval Fanon Wiki awards? Dynovan 10:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll have a look. Dynovan 14:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I just say, your Primeval Revived sounds brill! Will there be a Series 3? Dynovan 09:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Great! I like ep 1.1. Dynovan 11:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:More Admin Okay, they're both Admins now. Yeah, I should stop now. --MrThermomanPreacher 19:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Creatures Did you like my creature idea? Dynovan 09:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, if you need any more just let me know! Dynovan 09:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Basically, they lock onto the locking mechanism and squeeze it, pressing the unlock button in the process. I like the concept image, that's exactly how I imagined it! Do you know how I can make a concept image for a brand new Future Predator? :) Dynovan 10:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. The evolved predator is bigger, and lower down. It has spikes on its back and a clubbed tail, and a slightly green head. Do you like the sound of it? Dynovan 17:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Yeah, all these creatures come from so far in the future that they're all extremely intelligent. Thanks, I like it too! Are you still using the Future Sapien? Dynovan 07:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, do you mean in the finale? Dynovan 15:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Funnily enough, it's in the Anomalies Incorporated finale as well! If you need any more creatures from that time era (Which I created, very far in the future) just let me know. :) Dynovan 19:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) How's Primeval Revived coming along? Dynovan 10:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Plots Cool. I'm thinking about plot lines for series 3, 4 and 5 of Anomalies Incorporated. Here's a spoiler : America... I forgot to tell you one thing about the Future Sapiens - they can survive for long periods of time without oxygen, and barely need food or water. Can you help me raise awareness for my new Primeval Collector's Wiki? Dynovan 15:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you can help me design it if you want. Where are you off to, somewhere nice? Wherever you're going, enjoy! Dynovan 08:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I see Series 3 of PR's been given the go ahead. Series 5 of AI has been given the go ahead, as well as a three part mini series set during S3. Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I know. The finale of S3 of AI will feature the apocalypse... Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:12, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I've planned the Evolved Predator's first ep. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Revived I will be happy to make all the covers for you, but please make a piece about me in the Primeval Revived section saying Primeval123 makes the covers! Cover other Primeval Revived Book I will make the new book cover if you want now. Just tell me the info for the second one! Primeval123 17:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) How's PR coming along? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Primeval Revived I am a new editor on this wiki called Dinoboy5387. Sorry, I forgot to ask your permission if when I am making a novel based on for Primeval Revived. Sorry. Many apologies. So can I make a novel based on Primeval Revived? Please? Also, with some of the creatures that appeared in my novel, e.g. Allosaurus, Camarsaurus, Diplodocus, Brachiosaurus etc., when I written that they appeared in my novel, The Incredible Threat, why did you get rid of some of the imformation about their appearances in my novel?? Why on earth? Remember, this is a fanon wiki, where you can make articles of your own ideas for Primeval! Dinoboy5387 11:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Book Series You know I could start my own Primeval Novel Series between Series 4/5, what could I call the series? Dinoboy5387 10:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Primeval Awards Hi there. I have a show names Primeval America. And the Series is going to be great (hopefully). However, if I do not at least get into the awards, Series 2 is uncertain, as it could be a total waste of time. Therefore I was wondering how you can become selected for it. Many thanks, 12:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC). PS: also I have a future creature that could appear in it if it is liked by this wiki, it is named Cranaptio. 12:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate! It's Dynovan. I've not been around for a while as I've been busy with other stuff. But anyway, I'm back! How's PR going? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 11:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Great. I've still got the America storyline for Series 3 and 4 of AI ready for as soon as I've finished Series' 1 and 2. AC looks good, I'll check it out. I agree, it rocks! Have you seen my Transformers wikis? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Transformers 3 rocks! 12:50, October 2, 2011 (UTC) HCA I'm making a new series, the Helen Cutter Adventures. Can you add it to the list of series on the main page, or does it have to be finished first? Pinguinus impennis 21:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Just saying hi. I'm in the process of creating Primeval: New Blood. I suppose the Wiki Awards will end soon (too bad for me :P), but are they a recurring feature? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 16:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'll join then :) Episodes will be up relatively quickly, and I'm fairly positive that all my eps will be up by then. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 22:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Your return You haven't been here since May of last month, and you're at the top of the leaderboard! How does that work? Where have you vanished to? Am I annoying you? I hope not. I am the dragonlord, I am the king, The Return Of The King 00:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism As an Admin, don't you have rollback rights? Therefore, can't you undo the deletes? And who here has the power to delete pages? I am the dragonlord, I am the king, The Return Of The King 18:14, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Primeval season 6- H.S.DTheBest' *H.S.DTheBest'' Primeval season 6 I'm waiting for your comments. Hello!Me again.I've got a profile now.But my story isn't on new series.How can I add it there or on series category page?Thank you!H.S.D. 'Primeval season 6- H.S.DTheBest' You kow,if you answer me is the best thing. *''H.S.DTheBest'' 'Primeval season 6- H.S.DTheBest' I have an account.But my story isn't at the first page of new series although it's the newest one!I want people to read my story.They need to know my story exists. *''H.S.DTheBest'' 'Primeval season 6' Hello! Thanks for not reading my stories. Anyway, would you like to see some pictures I've made in my profile? Thanks! User:H.S.DTheBest hi, have you read my story yet? it's called Primeval: Evolution. PLEASE READ IT!!!!! Xx Diictodon xX (talk) 21:12, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Io Crasraptor voglio nominare Primeval Episodio 6.1 ai Primeval Fanon Wiki AwardsCrasraptor (talk) 20:29, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Perfavore tu sei il primo in classifica salva questa wikiCrasraptor (talk) 01:39, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards Primeval 13 dato che ti sei preso la responsabilità dei Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards io vorrei che mettesi al voto l'Imperatore Raptor nella categoria dei migliori personaggi e l'Atroxsaurus Alpha nella categoria delle migliori creature!Crasraptor (talk) 13:42, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Ehm Primeval 13 vorrei entrare a far parte degli amministratori di questa bella wiki.Crasraptor (talk) 20:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC)